1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of guitars and guitar picks, and more particularly to a guitar pick holder made of a flexible magnetic body for holding magnetically receptive guitar picks.
2. Description of the Problem
A guitar is typically played with a “guitar pick”, which is used to strike or pluck strings of the guitar. Many guitar players carry a number of guitar picks with them as they are relatively small, easily lost, and inexpensive. However, it is often inconvenient to store or retrieve guitar picks. Guitar picks are typically carried in pants pockets and/or within guitar cases and need to be retrieved when the guitar is played. When a guitar is taken out of its guitar case, for example, a guitar pick must be retrieved from some location. Conversely, when a guitar is placed back in its case, the guitar pick must be stored somewhere. When a guitar player is playing and accidentally drops or intentionally tosses away the guitar pick, it is desirable to be able to quickly retrieve another one.
The appearance of guitars and guitar picks are also important to guitar players, and therefore it is preferable that any method used to hold or carry guitar picks does not detract from how these items look. Furthermore, any guitar pick holding system should be inexpensively made so that it may become commercially available and ubiquitous to a large number of consumers. Promotional techniques are also important in the industry.
Accordingly, what is needed is a guitar pick holding system that solves at least some of the aforementioned problems.